User talk:DinoQueen13
If you're hear to BS about something, you might wanna leave and learn something called Manners. Archives #/Archive1 Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 21:04, April 3, 2009 Foreign Language Page I am not sure who it is that is doing it, but I think there have been issues with someone changing pages into Portuguese (I think that was the language). Someone who has been here longer would have to verify. I think it is past a warning stage, possibly blocking the person, but since all we have is an IP I don't know how effective that would be. I know it happened about 2 months ago? Just an FYI for you... TC (talk) 15:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh sure Sure. I'll change it. Drago99 says down with Crudzarina!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) There thats not cussing. Stalker!! (just kidding) That is what I was doing when I ended up losing what was there. I will have to try again, and try the upper tools instead of the ones on the lower part of the page. And what is up with this red background? I get migraines and this background isn't helping! I am going to see if I can use a different background that is a standard wiki one or something. TC (talk) 00:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure!Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I did that on purpose. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what that entire 1st sentence mean. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I DON'T KNOW WHAT RTF MEANS!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Queenie. I have about 20 minutes. Want to chat? I swear that [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no one is getting ]] out of here alive. 21:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah ... homework is what got me in trouble in the first place. Keep it up, and see you in about 2 weeks. I swear that [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no one is getting ]] out of here alive. 21:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah, my Social Studies teacher called my grandparents in for a parent conference ... lets just say i don't get computer on my own terms until report cards. About 2 weeks. OH, my big bro Rayne is coming back to my school later this week, so i got something to look forward to. We must [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'break the ]] silence! 21:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Hidden Message. Steelearth's crazy. If anyone says something to him, he goes nuts. Seriously. End of Hidden Message. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 13:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) HEY! WATCH IT! I'M DONE HERE, BUT IF ANY USER STARTS TO THROW CRAP, THEN THEY BETTER GET READY TO GET DIRTY! Steelearth14 13:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) K. The strange thing is, he used to be normal, but something happened. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 13:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Who knows. He wants attention. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 13:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, ST placed the "Retired" template on his User Page about 3-4 days ago... And a strange poem. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. Everything's OK, for now. Tough i'd might need a Character List =P. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 22:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) what are your favorite shows to watch on the weekend? so you dont watch it anymore whos yourfavorite character